disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Robot Rodeo
"Robot Rodeo" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb build a robotic rodeo in the backyard. Candace tries to prove she can focus so she can go to a concert with Stacy. Doofenshmirtz stalls to finish his entry into the Inator Creator competition. Plot Phineas and Ferb are deciding on what to do for the day by their tree. Isabella then comes by, in her Fireside Girl outfit, wondering what they are doing, and Phineas responds with that was what they were trying to figure out. Phineas then wonders if Isabella needs any accomplishment patches. Isabella then looks at a notepad and says "Rodeo Clown Patch!". Baljeet and Buford walk in, and Baljeet then wonders what a rodeo clown does. Buford then tells Baljeet that they keep the riders on the bulls, and shoves Baljeet down. Baljeet then notices how that is helpful. Phineas says that they can build mechanical bulls and have a robot rodeo. Phineas then wonders where Perry went off to. Major Monogram sees Agent P at Perry's lair. He tells Agent P that the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.) are having a huge gathering. All the other agents had been deployed, but none had reported back, with Monogram felling that they had been captured. Monogram then tells Agent P on what he can do. Monogram then signs out and Perry salutes. Candace and Stacy are in the house, talking about Tiny Cowboy and Candace says it is her favorite band. Stacy has to shout to get her attention, then says that she can't go because her mom does not want to get the concert with Candace. Candace wonders if Dr. Hirano likes her. Stacy says she liked her just fine but says Candace is flighty and unfocused from time to time. Candace then gets surprised when Stacy says that. Candace then hears Ferb building something. Stacy then tells Candace to be focused. Stacy says that Dr. Hirano wants her to go with someone grounded and more mature. Candace says that she can be that for long enough to convince Stacy's mom. Candace then reminds Stacy the time she pretended to be Irish for a whole week, of which Stacy remembered. They both now have a plan and scream. At the Quantity Inn, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is welcome to the second annual Inator Creator contest and the winner from last year, Rodney comes walking and shows off his trophy belt he had won. Rodney then takes it off and shows it up in the air for everyone to see. Heinz wants to take it home himself, saying he will build a greater inator this year, but not a grater with a block of cheese and nachos for everyone, an inator that is better than last year. Heinz then walks away to go start his inator. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Stacy wants Candace to concentrate on her look. Candace says that the new look was a pair of fake glasses. Stacy says there is nothing for focus like fake glasses. Candace then hears a microphone and wonders what is going on outside and start to get the busting urge when she sees it. Stacy tells her to be easy. Candace then starts to tell mom about it, but that was the reason Candace is flighty and unfocused. Candace then realizes that she must resist busting her brothers. Stacy says that is a big responsibility to do. Candace than tells about her mom. Linda then looks at the cake and stays that is a sometimes food. Ferb then speaks and "Robot Rodeo" starts. Perry heads to the Quantity Inn, opens a door, and gets trapped by Heinz, and complains that he was late and the other agents were on time and had been captured. Heinz then tosses him into the containment unit with the other agents are. Rodney then comes by and tells to stop monologuing with the animals. Heinz tells him he will start to cry like something that tries. Three people, including Rodney, walk off laughing. Heinz says that Rodney makes him so angry because he is so right and needs time to make his inator. All he had was a fog machine that was adding pizazz to the presentation. He says that he could turn it on and fog up the whole contest so he could buy some time and gets an idea on how to it. Candace and Stacy are walking out of the Flynn-Fletcher house with Stacy telling to be in a certain pose. The girls walk right to the rodeo and Candace is feeling a busting urge. Phineas says howdy to her and wonders if she is enjoying the rodeo. Candace is frustrated, but Stacy tells her to keep the eyes on the prize and stay in character. At Stacy's house, Linda wonders if Dr. Hirano was allowed to go to a concert when she was a teenager, but she says no. Candace and Stacy come by and Candace wonders if there is anything she can do. Linda wonders if this has anything to bust Phineas and Ferb. Candace says that would be childish on her. Stacy says that Candace is level-headed and responsible and not worried what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Candace gets the busting urge again, but Stacy elbow-pounds her a few seconds later and says that was childish. Heinz turns his fog machine on, fogging up the Quantity Inn, and eventually, Danville. Baljeet is concerned that is getting foggy and wonders if the rodeo should be called off, but Phineas says that he will incorporate it and have a foggy robot rodeo instead. Buford tells them they should see what he is doing, while Isabella says the fog is making her hair frizzy. Stacy says that it is nice to be focused and a live musical event would be good, but Candace gets yet another busting urge, with Stacy reminding her of Tiny Cowboy. Candace's busting urge gets the better of her and she tells her mom on what Phineas and Ferb are doing. Dr. Hirano comes by since is it something even she has to see. When Candace opens the door, all she can see is fog. The four walk to the rodeo, but Linda wants Candace to slow down. Heinz is trying to finish his inator, but her hears cheers and wonder what all the noise outside is about and says his fog machine should have caused everyone to stop, but Rodney shows off his Fog Clearer-Inator, which places him in the lead. Heinz knows he can beat that if he has a little more time and looks at the large unit that has the agents in it. Linda wonders where is the backyard of her house is, and Candace tells to go a certain direction, smelling motor oil and confidence. Buford's bull is acting up weirdly. Heinz throws a piece of paper that shows the way for the agents to get out of the containment unit. Perry lifts all the agents outside of the unit. One of the members sees that all the agents are free. Perry and the others start to destroy the others Inators-except Rodney's since it is good for mankind. The agents start to fight the members afterward. Back at the rodeo, Buford says the balloon is making the bulls angry. Phineas says to a kid to let go of his balloon but says that it cost him 50 cents. The other people scream at him to let go of the balloon, of which he does. The bulls knock off the riders and go after the balloon, taking the rodeo as they go after it. Candace sees that the fog is lifting, but notices that the rodeo is missing. Candace stutters about it missing. Phineas says hi to her. Stacy is bummed out about not going for Tiny Cowboy, but Dr. Hirano says that she and Candace can go the concert, saying Candace's single-minded determination to bust her brothers showed focus, which was something she hoped would rub off of Stacy, touching her shoulder. Heinz is finally finished with his Inator, and Rodney wonders if it is a Nator-Inator and laughs about it. Heinz says it is an Eradicate Rodney's Inator-Inator. The Inator smashes Rodney's to bits, and Rodney says that is no fair and cries, of which Heinz says that is like a baby, which was the thing he was looking for. It was also the last Inator standing, which made Heinz the winner by default, which was his favorite way to win, but the trophy belt was destroyed in the fight, but the balloon the kid let go a while ago had gone to the judge's hands and gave it Heinz, who said a prize is a prize. He then called it Balloony II. The bulls come by and destroy the Quantity Inn. Phineas then sees Perry as they are by the tree. Isabella says this was fun but walked off to wash her hair. The episode ends with Isabella dancing to "Izzy's Got the Frizzies". After the songs ends, Isabella says her hair is frizzy "because of the humidity!" from the fog caused the frizzy hair she had. Songs *Robot Rodeo *Izzy's Got the Frizzies Goofs *When Stacy is telling Dr. Hirano about how responsible Candace is, her bracelets are ring then beads and then in the next scene it is back to beads then ring. *When the cows run out of the house, dragging the stage with them, there should be people in the stage. However, no one is seen, and yet none remains in the ground either. *Rodney, along with the other evil scientists, builds an "inator", but in "A Real Boy" and "Bullseye!" uses the suffix "izer" for his inventions. **Which also makes Doofenshmirtz inator's name wrong: It should have been "Eradicate-Rodney's-Izer Inator", not "Eradicate-Rodney's-Inator Inator". However, he might have not known that Rodney makes "Izers". Trivia *The inator creator convention is held at the Quantity Inn, a parody of the Quality Inn chain. *Perry bounces a baseball against the wall of the containment trap, just like in the movie . *The judge's voice is an imitation of talk show host Ed Sullivan. *Phineas wears the same vest, boots and bandanna from "The Magnificent Few". *While Ferb was announcing the rodeo, his mouth was covered up by the microphone. This also happened in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" and "De Plane! De Plane!". Gallery Rodeo Clown Patch.jpg Candace and Stacy's plan.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Bull.jpg Foggy Rodeo.jpg Izzy.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes